Minecraft: Story Mode Oneshots!
by MiekoHiroshima
Summary: Just some MCSM oneshots that I wrote in my free time. Updates will be sporadic, so please don't expect something new every other hour. (How do people do that, anyway? I'm looking at you, Ariza.) There'll be random stuff, some serious, some not. ATTENTION: Requests are open; please feel free to leave some prompts or suggest a pairing you'd like to see!
1. Lukas the Babysitter

**Hey, guys! It's Eve here with another story, this time a book of oneshots. (But you probably already know that, because hopefully you read the title.) Anyway, those of you following _MCSM: The Disney Vacation!_ and _The Amazing Race: MCSM Style_ , well, those are on hiatus for now. But I promise, I'm working on ideas for them. Especially the Disney one.**

 **One last thing: this specific oneshot is written as if the main characters are nineteen or so. (Don't ask; I had to write this one for school and it just made more sense to have them this age.)**

 **Okay, that's all. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lukas had a problem.

Two days earlier, he had posted an advertisement in the Beacontown Weekly for an available babysitter, hoping to draw in some extra cash for a new pair of jeans. But little did he know, babysitting was not as easy as it sounded.

Some people by the name of Isa, Jess, Cassie, Stella, and Stacy had called the previous day, all in need of a sitter for their "babies" the next night. Lukas had, at first, doubted that he could take care of five charges at the same time, but what else could he do? He needed the money.

So there he was, that Friday night at exactly 8:04, when he heard a knock. Lukas ran over to the entrance hall, leaving his muffins baking in the oven, and opened the door.

His geometry classmate Sparklez stood on the front step. (Do not ask why a teenage boy would want to be called Sparklez. Children are very weird at times.)

"Uh, hey Jordan," Lukas said, referring to his friend by his real name. Then he noticed the five animals standing next to his classmate. "Uh, why do you have those?"

No answer.

"Aw, come on, man, do I really have to call you by that weird name?"

The boy nodded. "My name is Sparklez, and I'm gonna keep it that way until I'm eighty years old. Granted, if I even live to be—"

"Fine, whatever. What are you doing with those animals?"

Sparklez shrugged. "I thought you were babysitting them."

Lukas's eyes widened, the truth dawning. "Wait, what?! I signed up to take care of five kids, not animals! And why do you have them?" He ran his hand through his blonde hair, making it stick up in all directions.

"The girls, Stella, Isa, all them, these are their pets. They're in my English class, and they offered to pay me if I dropped them off at your house."

"The pets are gonna pay you?!"

"No, you idiot, their owners."

"I don't know how to take care of pets! I just signed up for babysitting actual children. Not animals! What am I supposed to do?"

Sparklez shook his head. "Can you ask Petra to come over and help?"

Lukas sighed. "No, she's in Champion City. At a fencing match, I think."

"What about Ellegaard?"

"Nah, she's out of town. Visiting Gabriel. Hey, what if you help me?"

Sparklez drew back. "Um... all of a sudden I'm remembering that I left my hair dryer on. Gotta go! Bye!" He high-tailed it out of there, leaving Lukas with five animals and no idea of how to keep them from bringing him to his demise.

"He doesn't even own a hair dryer!" screamed Lukas, still standing on the front step.

Next door, his neighbor Olivia opened her window, looking over bemusedly.

"What do I do?" Lukas panicked. "I haven't owned a pet since my goldfish Prince Eddie, and he died of starvation the day after I got him!"

Lukas looked at the animals on his doorstep. "First, take inventory. Okay. Let's see. A llama. Okay. A pig. Good, good. A puppy and a cat. Nice. And a... chicken. Weird but okay."

He let out a short breath. "What else? Um, do you have names?"

The pig nosed Lukas's hand. The pig lifted his head, his collar gleaming in the hot sun. "Reuben," Lukas read. By careful inspection, he found out the rest of the animals' names. There was Lluna the llama, Benedict the chicken (a girl who happened to have been given a male name), Wink the puppy, Winslow the cat, and of course Reuben the pig.

"So..." he said, calming down. "I have to take care of you guys for three hours. How hard could it be?"

* * *

Apparently, very hard.

After taking the pets inside, Lukas realized that Lluna, the llama, did not get along very well with Wink, the dog. Wink had spotted the llama's blue-and-purple scarf and decided that it was now his newest chew toy. Understandably, Lluna did not appreciate that.

After twenty minutes of trying to separate the two animals, Lukas finally managed to let Wink out to the backyard and confine Lluna to the dining room and kitchen.

All of a sudden, the smoke alarm went off. "My muffins!" yelled Lukas. He had forgotten to set the timer when Sparklez had answered the door. Coughing the entire time, he managed to clear away most of the smoke, but the once-blueberry muffins were as blackened and burned as, well, something really blackened and burned. He dumped them down the drain, and then saw what Winslow was attempting.

One of his main house rules was "No cats on the chandelier" and Winslow was blatantly disobeying. As he was trying to reach the cat, Reuben trotted over. "What is it, buddy?" asked Lukas, trying to stop Winslow from swinging back and forth.

The pig oinked in the direction of Lukas's bedroom. Listening closely, Lukas heard crashing noises and angry chicken squawks. "What now?!" exclaimed the boy. He ran upstairs to find Benedict fiercely attacking the TV screen, pecking holes straight through the images of soccer players and Rachel Ray.

"That was my only television!"

This left him questioning if he absolutely needed money for new pants.

Suddenly, Lluna the llama popped out of the closet, scaring Lukas half to death. "There is now a llama creeping around in my closet. Wonderful."

He turned around to see Wink chewing on a notebook that was sitting on the bed. The puppy had torn apart the spine, sending papers fluttering everywhere. "Hey! Those were my history notes! Well, at least I have an excuse for not studying now."

Then there was a crash from downstairs. Lukas was afraid to check what had happened. Although he would later regret it, he stayed in his room, coaxing the llama out of his closet.

It turned out that Winslow had jumped off the chandelier, somehow managing to turn on the sink, which overflowed, filling up the entire first floor of Lukas's house. The cat himself came floating up the stairs on a paper plate like it was a boat.

Since Lukas couldn't swim very well, he and the five animals took refuge on his bed. He was uncomfortably squished between Reuben's head and Lluna's butt.

They sat there unhappily for over an hour, growing more bored by the minute. Eventually, they were washed out the window and into his neighbor Olivia's vegetable garden.

Lukas would never post another babysitting ad in the paper ever again.


	2. The Spirit of Christmas

**Quickly, before you read:**

 **For English class, we were all assigned to write a Christmas story and read it aloud for the class. After several weeks of hard work, this is what I ended up with. T** **he reason I made the main character in fourth grade was because this story was supposed to be for six to ten-year-olds.**

 **Well, now that that's over with, enjoy this Christmas oneshot and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Children," called Miss Brown. "Settle down now. Class is starting."

The twenty-two children of Miss Brown's fourth grade class settled noisily into their desks. Aiden Mercer flopped into his desk in the front row, sending pencils and papers and who-knows-what else scattering onto the floor.

"To get into the spirit of Christmas, I thought I'd play some holiday music while you complete your seatwork," Miss Brown suggested, passing out the day's assignments.

Aiden didn't bother to raise his hand. "Do we have to? I—I don't really like Christmas music."

The rest of his class gaped at him in disbelief.

"Actually," continued Aiden, "I don't really like Christmas at all. I just want the presents." Howls of shock and protest burst out from his classmates.

"How can you not like Christmas?!" exclaimed Olivia, a girl with two long black pigtails that swished whenever she turned her head.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Just... pointless songs, spending money... and alleged list of names by some dude named Santa called the Naughty List—"

" _You're_ on the Naughty List!" yelled a girl named Valerie, who was sitting in a seat several rows behind him.

" _Class!_ " Miss Brown diverted their attention away from Aiden. "I know you're excited about Christmas break, but right now you need to focus on your classwork. You only have one more hour, and then you guys are free for two weeks."

"Well, _Aiden's_ not excited for the break!" another student shouted. "Didn't you hear him? He doesn't have any Christmas spirit!" The class broke out into another round of yelling.

Miss Brown dropped her head into her hands. "One more hour," she told herself. "Only one more hour."

* * *

Finally, the school bell rang. Aiden dashed out of the class without being dismissed, and jumped on the school bus, only to realize that he had left his lunchbox at his desk inside.

"Excuse me! Hey! Old Mr. Bus Driver Dude! Yeah, you. I forgot something. Can you let me off?"

 _Old Mr. Bus Driver Dude_ (who was in fact no older than thirty-six) sighed, and with a shake of his head he opened the doors. Aiden clambered over the many legs and feet of the rowdy fifth graders who sat at the front, and eventually managed to exit.

Aiden had only made it to the front steps of the school when one of his best friends, Maya, came rushing out. "Here's your lunchbox!" She tossed it at him as she ran the other direction. "Race you to the park!"

He caught the flying bag in midair and chased after her. "I'm gonna beat you!" he exclaimed, pulling off his jacket, the one with a picture of a lion's face on the back. He carried over his shoulder as he chased after her.

The cool winter wind ruffled Aiden's shaggy brown hair and made his eyes water as it rushed by his face. His shoes thumped on the pavement rhythmically and his bookbag slapped against his back as he followed Maya, who was already a good thirty feet ahead of him.

The two finally reached Porter's Park, an open field of grass with a few picnic tables and benches scattered here and there. A cluster of birch trees sat off in a clump to one side next to the shimmering blue lake. The rest of the park was covered in rolling green hills that were very fun to slide down on a piece of cardboard. In short, it was a very good place to go and relax after school to get away from the commotion and noise of the city.

Maya reached a stone bench by the lake and set her bags down. Aiden caught up and flopped onto the seat. "You got faster!" he panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, well." She took a seat next to him.. "I've been practicing." But then her brown eyes turned serious. "But for real, back at school, why'd you say you hate Christmas?"

He shrugged. "Well, I wasn't gonna lie."

Maya looked crestfallen. "You really mean that? You should enjoy it while you—never mind." She looked away, not meeting his gaze. "Well, anyway, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Aiden leaned across the table, staring into Maya's golden-brown eyes.

She took a deep breath. My mom got laid off from her job at work two weeks ago. She just told me this morning... and now she says we won't be able to celebrate Christmas since we have to save our money." Maya paused, still looking away. "I was going to get you a Christmas present... but, uh... next year."

Aiden (who wasn't that great at being _sympathetical_ ) just shrugged. "Oh. That's all?"

Maya stood up. "You—you don't care?" Slinging her bags over her shoulder, she turned to leave, obviously hurt. "I thought that at least you, my best friend, would understand. But no, _Mr. I Don't Care About Christmas_ is too good to be bothered by something upsetting someone else. But you—augh!" She shook her head and started walking away.

"No, Maya, don't—Maya!" Aiden called in a feeble attempt to keep her from leaving. Maya ignored him, speeding up until she boarded one of the city buses.

Aiden watched her storm off. Once she had gone, he sighed and headed home. He didn't feel like sitting by himself.

* * *

Aiden trudged almost a full mile home with three heavy bags, and in the snow that had started falling. By the time he reached his street, the wind had started blowing quite furiously and snowflakes flying into his eyes. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant experience.

"Mom, I'm home," Aiden said, closing the back door. He hoped his mother would be too busy in her office to come out and chat. He didn't want to talk to anyone else for the time being. He might mess _that_ up, too.

"Lock the door!" was the only response he received. He could picture his mom in the study, typing away on her laptop with the cordless phone and a cup of coffee from that morning. Friday afternoons always seemed the busiest for her.

Aiden stomped upstairs, dumping his bookbag and all its contents by the fireplace, which was adorned with stockings and tinsel and a few colored lights.

Throwing himself onto the wrinkled bedspread, Aiden spread out and took up all the room his twin-sized bed would offer. He grabbed a yellow-and-green blanket that was hanging onto the floor and threw it over his head.

He had really upset Maya, he knew that. But how was he supposed know that she would fly off the handle at a simple shrug? He was a boy; boys didn't have nearly as many emotional triggers as girls. Probably. But anyway, it wasn't his fault!

He lay under the covers for a long time, until he eventually heard his mother begin to pull pots and pans out of the cabinets and make dinner. Aiden finally trudged downstairs just as his father's car came to a stop in the driveway. "Hey, Dad," he sighed, taking a stack of papers from his father and setting them on the hall table.

"Aiden! Hey, buddy." Aiden's dad ruffled his son's hair. "Where's your mom?"

"Cooking, I think."

"Well, let me get changed out of my work clothes and I'll be back down here in a minute." His father set his briefcase on the floor and went the master bedroom, returning a few minutes later in jeans and a long-sleeve green t-shirt. "I'm gonna help your mom finish fixing dinner, so run back up to your room for now."

Aiden did as told, and half-heartedly tried to put a five hundred piece jigsaw puzzle of a fire truck together until his parents called him back down for supper.

"I heard Ms. Stewart, Maya's mom, was laid off from her job," Aiden's mother said conversationally, carrying a plate of steaming hot broccoli to the table when her husband and son sat.

"Too bad," sighed his father. "I wonder how they're going to pay the rent for their apartment. I've heard the prices were raised for the entire city this month."

Aiden pushed a spoonful of mashed potatoes around his plate with a fork. "Maya said they can't have Christmas because they have to save their money."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed his mom with an expression of pity on her face.

"Maya's mad at me," he continued, "Because when she told me, she said that I wasn't concerned enough."

His parents exchanged glances. "Well, honey, _were_ you concerned?" his mom asked, buttering a bread roll.

"Well... I mean... Christmas isn't such a big deal for us, so I didn't really care..."

"But is it a big deal to Maya?" his dad gently prodded.

"Yeah, I—I guess. Then when I didn't say anything, she got mad at me and left!"

His mother put down her fork. "Did you ever think about how _she_ might feel? You know how much the Stewarts love celebrating Christmas. It's the only time they can enjoy going all out with worrying about money or bills."

Aiden shook his head. He needed to find some way to apologize to Maya for being so insensitive. Trouble was, there wasn't any school for the next two weeks, until January sixth. He'd have to walk over to her apartment the next day.

* * *

Aiden retreated upstairs after dinner, and once again flopped on his bed, this time even more depressedly than the first time. What could he do to make it up to Maya? Ideas flew through his head, but none of them were any good.

"Why do girls have to be so _complicated_?" he groaned into his pillow.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. He could—yes, that'd be perfect! The gears in his brain started turning furiously. Surely this would help him make amends with his best friend.

* * *

Bundled up in a scarf and striped mittens, Aiden walked swiftly to the entrance of Maya's apartment building. The faded structure looked old and run-down, but the boy wasn't worried. He had been here by himself many times before.

He rode the elevator to the fourth floor, where Maya and her mom lived. After taking a wrong turn and ending up at some random grandma's door, he finally reached Apartment 451.

Taking a deep breath, Aiden knocked on the door. "Hello?" he called.

A few seconds passed, and then a tired-looking woman with messy dark hair answered the door. "Aiden. We haven't seen you here in a while. How are you?"

"Hi, Ms. Stewart. I... uh—I need to talk to Maya. Is it all right if I come in for a few minutes?"

"Maya's not feeling well, sweetheart," Ms. Stewart told him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, I really need to see her. To apologize."

"Fine, then," sighed Ms. Stewart. "Hurry, though."

Aiden walked inside, holding his hands behind his back. He didn't want to reveal the surprise yet. It was weird seeing the Stewarts' apartment without decorations. A week or so before the twenty-fifth, Maya and her mom always drove to the nearest Christmas tree farm to pick one out. But instead of the glowing, ornament-covered pine tree, there was just an empty space in front of the window.

Maya was curled up in a chair by the window, staring outside. She had her back to the boy and didn't turn around when Aiden entered. "Uh… hey, Maya," he called tentatively, inching closer to where she sat.

"What do you want?" she sighed, pulling the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders tighter. "Just go away."

"I—I wanted to say that I'm—that I'm sorry for being so insensitive yesterday." Now she turned toward him. "And… um, I know how much you and your mom love celebrating Christmas, so I brought my money—I have almost one hundred and ten dollars—and I want to give it to you. So you can buy a tree and get a Christmas dinner."

Maya looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, bringing his hands in front of him and and holding out the money. She took it from him slowly.

Maya's mom, who had been watching from where she stood at the door, walked over now. "Aiden… are you sure? We—we can't accept this."

"I'm sure. Think of it as a gift. A… Christmas present."

"You don't know how much this means to us," Ms. Stewart said. She went to Aiden and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

* * *

With Aiden's money, the Stewarts were able to buy a fresh pine tree, which they placed in front of the window next to their fireplace. With the leftover money, Maya and her mother purchased ingredients for a simple meal and invited the Mercers over for a Christmas dinner. Aiden's family happily accepted the invitation.

After the dinner, as Maya and Aiden sat in front of the fire together, Ms. Stewart told Mrs. Mercer what Aiden had done for her and her daughter. It came as a surprise to Aiden's mom, since he hadn't told anyone what he had planned until he had done it.

"You know," Aiden's mom said as she walked toward him, putting an arm around her son, "That was a very honorable thing to do, giving up your money to help another family. I hope you know how proud I am of you."

Looking at the joy on everyone's faces, Aiden knew that he had, at last, discovered the true spirit of Christmas.

* * *

 **Okay, that was all! Again, I had to write this for English class, and that's why some things are a bit different. And please, don't question why certain people are related. I pretty much listed all the characters' names and randomly picked who would be related to who and stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

 **Merry Christmas, guys!**


	3. Valentine's Day Special (Romeara)

**So, hey, guys! It's Eve, finally back with this oneshot book after, what, two months? I just haven't had time yet to write any oneshots until now. I've been focusing on my other fanfictions.**

 **Anyway, have this short Romeara oneshot just in time for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy, because this was really fun to write and I'm proud of how it turned out!**

* * *

The sight almost took her breath away.

After so many years locked away, she was here, her first home. The one she had shared with Fred and Romeo, when everyone was happy and no one was dead.

Xara hadn't expected the cabin and the area around it to be still… whole. Lanterns were hung from the tall cavern's ceiling, illuminating the entire area. The vegetation was well kept; in fact, the several gardens were thriving. The little brook was flowing neatly, and the wooden fence's smooth brown paint hadn't even begun to chip. The cabin itself stood as tall and elegant as the last time she had seen it.

One thing; however, was different. There was a beautiful birch tree planted at the end of the stream, where the water pooled into a small pond. Smaller versions of the lights on the rocky ceiling hung from various branches on the tree. The leaves were a deep shade of green and looked healthy.

So Romeo really _had_ planted a tree. Jesse had told her he had, but until Xara had seen it for herself, she hadn't really believed that it was true.

There was a sign a few feet in front of the tree. Xara stepped closer, peering at the rough, jagged wood with the words printed carefully in white. _For Fred_ , the words read.

To think Romeo had actually come back and done this... she had to look away for fear that she might begin to cry. It was all too much at once. _Stupid emotions_ , she thought.

Instead, she kept her focus on the tree. She walked over and touched the bark tenderly, as if Fred's spirit was somehow inside.

Xara put her back to the thick tree trunk, sliding down into a sitting position at the base. She dropped her head into her hands and let her mind drift off to simpler times. Memories of younger years spent with her two best friends in the whole world flooded back to her. Everything they had done, what they'd built, all the places they had gone... and simply of the three of them, together.

Suddenly, there was a loud crunch of leaves on the stone path, startling her. There was a moment's pause, and then a shocked voice stuttered, "Xar—Xara?!"

Her head shot up and she jumped to her feet, pulling her sword from her inventory. Her gaze hardened as she recognized the speaker. "Stay away from me, Romeo," she warned. Her voice was strong, though her hands trembled a bit as she spoke. "Don't come any closer!"

Romeo shook his head, almost looking... could that possibly be fear? Of her? "Xara, no, it's—I'm..." He spread his hands helplessly. "I... I..."

Xara lowered her weapon just an inch, traces of shock creeping onto her face as she took a closer look at him. Something was very different. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. "Your—"

"Yeah," he interrupted sadly. "My powers are gone, taken forever, and now I'm just, just..." He trailed off, not meeting her eyes. "I'm just... me."

Xara stared at him for a long moment. Then the most unexpected thing happened: she ran straight towards him.

He stood frozen in fear; sure she was coming to kill him. And this time, he couldn't do anything to stop her. So he closed his eyes and braced himself for a surely painful death.

But before she reached him, she dropped her sword to the ground and kept running. When Xara finally made it to him, she was going so fast that he was almost knocked off his feet as she collided. She threw her arms around his neck, and, a second later, he was surprised to find that she was _not_ going to strangle him or stab him, and in fact was hugging him with such ferocity that he was completely taken aback.

Romeo had absolutely not been ready for that whatsoever and simply stood there, stunned, until his mind was able to sort out what was happening. "Xara?" he managed to choke out again.

She wept into his shoulder and kept repeating something that was lost in her attempts to stop from crying. Finally, she lifted her head, tears running down her cheeks. "You stupid _idiot_!" she yelled. She then drew back and punched him right in the face, but immediately afterward collapsed back into his arms, sobbing harder. "You _deserved_ that! Oh, you stupid idiot, _I missed you so much_!"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his face, Romeo tentatively wrapped his arms around Xara and held her close as her body shook with sobs. He hadn't been this near to her in a very long time, and he had to admit to himself, he had missed her too. Very much, actually.

A strand of her faded purple hair, the one not-completely-human thing still reminiscent of her time with powers, fell from her messy hairstyle. He gently brushed it away, marveling at the softness of her hair. And her tear-filled eyes were so pretty, he thought, black like the striking color of a starless sky at midnight.

How had he forgotten so many of these little details?

Neither of them wanted to pull away, but it was finally Xara who did a minute later. Romeo reached out, taking her hands into his, and looked her in the eye. He knew what he needed to do.

"Xara... I... I need to apologize. For everything. I did—I did horrible things to—to you, and you didn't deserve any of it. I—I don't know what happened... it didn't _feel_ like it was me who was doing it, but—but it _was_ me; I don't know if it was the powers bringing out the worst or—or what... I just—I'm so, so sorry."

A minute of silence passed. And then Xara breathed the words he thought he would never deserve to hear. "I… I forgive you."

Romeo had done terrible things, ruined so many people's lives, including Xara's, but now she was finally forgiving him.

His eyes filled with tears that he desperately tried not to let spill out. Not now, not when he was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check.

She thumbed a tear from his cheek as he stood there, unable to say a word. "It could have happened to any of us," she said quietly. "Maybe it would have happened to Fred and me, too, given enough time."

"But—but it's my fault that he's dead," whispered Romeo. "I killed him. And I almost killed you. Notch, I was going to. I was about to _stab_ you until I changed my mind. And then I—then I—" He broke down, the tears finally falling.

Now it was Xara's turn to comfort him instead. She pulled him close and listened to his anguish-filled sobs. "You can start over, Romeo. You can try again. Ask everyone for forgiveness."

"They won't forgive me. I know they won't. They hate me. They all want me dead."

"Romeo..."

"I can't fix any of this. Why did I ever think... No. You were right; I am an idiot. I—"

"Romeo. Look at me."

He glanced up with tears still in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I stand by my previous statement. You are an idiot. But you're _my_ idiot, and I love you for it."

His eyes widened as he registered her words, and he started to say something, but was stopped as she leaned forward and brought her lips to his.

Everything around them seemed to cease. There was a certain stillness in the air that hadn't been there before. Even the birds flying overhead had quieted. It was just the two of them, together. They both felt a sense of peace deep within as if some raging force inside their souls had finally settled.

Perhaps some things could be healed after all.

* * *

 **That was it! Lemme know what you think. But wait: one more thing before you go. I am absolutely, positively** _ **horrible**_ **at coming up with oneshot ideas. Any suggestions? (And yes, I may start writing more ships. Just ask. _Please_ just ask; I desperately need inspiration.)**

 **And to the lovely user** _ **lorenbajoren**_ **who has already left a suggestion: When you said "Jesse getting sick with something", did you mean something sick as in a normal cold or high-scale like pneumonia, or what? I just wanted to let you know I saw your request but didn't know what to make of it.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
